The Butler, My Savior
by Accept Insanity
Summary: I had been a homeless street urchin my entire life, but when Sebastian saved me from a drunken attacker and gets me a job at Phantomhive Manor my life changed forever...


I walked with my head down, staring at my bare, dirty, and callused feet. From somewhere behind me I heard a boy yell, "Hey street rat!" I kept walking, he was insane if he thought I would respond to that. About thirty seconds later I heard someone running right behind me. "You little brat I was talking to you!" The boy yelled. I turned around to look at him. He appeared to be 16 or 17. In his hand was a bottle of what I assumed to be whiskey. He was obviously drunk, which was no surprise in the back alleys of London. "How old are you?" he asked, almost screaming. Quietly, almost in a whisper I replied, "16". A toothy grin appeared on his face. "You're quite unlucky to be caught alone in the middle of the night on these streets. You're also a homeless parasite that nobody cares about. Time to have a little fun." My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, and I was deathly afraid of what he might do to me. The bottle he was carrying smashed on the pavement. I wanted to run, but something told me that he would catch me. Before I could move he tore my shirt down the middle, it ripped easily because it was old and worn out. He ripped it off of me, leaving me in my dirty brown pants and bra. "Why am I not surprised that you don't wear a corset?" he snarled. As his arms wrapped around me to unhook my bra I panicked and kneed him in the crotch. My attacker stumbled back in agony, falling to his knees. He quickly reached out and grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip and land on my arm. I heard a cracking sound and a blaze of pain surged through my arm. There was no doubt that it was broken. The boy took this chance to stand and grab my short black hair. He pulled me up and both my arm and scalp screamed in distress from the movement. His eyes were full of loathing for me and he spat, "You little brat! you'll pay for that!" I screamed as his fist was brought down on my cheek. My head collided hard with the brick wall behind me. I could feel my awareness slipping away from me, but I was glad I wouldn't be awake for whatever he was planning. Just before I blacked out I saw a figure step into the alleyway. I then went limp on the ground as I lost the fight for consciousness.

When I woke I was staring up at a blue sky. I could hear the sound of policemen talking and people buzzing about. What were they worrying about? I was just an orphaned street urchin. One of the police said, "Sir, the girl is awake now." Two pairs of footsteps walked over to me and they stared down at my now open eyes. "What an unusual color, I've never seen purple eyes before." A woman in a white dress and surgeon's coat ran over and said nervously, "Sir, her arm is broken! We need to get her to a hospital quickly!" At the mention of my arm I realized that I could no longer feel from my left shoulder down. I was picked up by the two men and placed onto a stretcher. Just as I thought that I was completely awake I started to see double and my mind was blank. I passed out again, and I realized that the boy was wrong. These people cared about me.

My eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling and this time I was convinced that i would stay conscious. I raised my head and looked around. I must not have been that injured because I was in a large room with several other people. A short nurse with curly red hair shuffled over to my bed. She payed me no mind until I asked if the police had found the person that assaulted me yet. She had a high voice, it almost sounded like she was mocking a little girl. "Oh yes, his name was Nicholas Wyatt." Her choice of words perplexed me. "What do you mean his name was? Is it not anymore?" She stopped for a moment before sighing. After pouring me a glass of water she said, "The poor thing was found this morning in the gutter of the alley you were in. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. The most disgusting part was that there were 4 butter knives stuck in his skull." At that very moment the double doors leading to the room swung open. A tall man in a suit strided in and stated, "Yes young master. This is the room." After him came a shorter boy that had black hair, an eye patch on his right eye, he carried a cane, and was 13. This young boy was the only surviving member of the Phantomhive family. I couldn't stop hoping that Lord Phantomhive had not come to question me, although I was intrigued to learn more about his escort. He slowly walked in my direction. I was embarrassed when I noticed that I was only wearing a thin hospital gown, but it was too late. He stopped by my bed and looked at my arm. He turned around and nodded at the tall man before looking back at me and saying, "You are in horrible condition Madam." I was shocked, he was surprisingly mature for his age. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. It took him quite a long time to finish, every once in awhile he would look at me again as if he was inspecting my body. After two or three minutes of writing he yanked off my covers and started studying my legs. "Mr. Phantomhive, sir, for what reason are you examining me?" He stood and handed the piece of paper to the red headed nurse. "I want this done by the time I come in tomorrow." the boy demanded. With that he returned to his butler and they left.

"You're a lucky girl." the nurse grumbled as she made me stand and travel to a room where she had prepared a bath. She told me to wash myself quickly and return to my bed. I obliged, grateful to see soap meant for me. As I sat in the water I realized for the first time that my arm was in a mass of wrapped white bandages and a splint. The air in the hallway was cold on my tan skin when I started back to my room. As soon as I walked in an old woman grabbed my good arm and yanked me into a chair. "What is going on?" I asked, feeling flustered at all the things going on. She handed me the paper that Lord Phantomhive had written on and there was a list of things he wanted to be changed about me. He requested that I have a bath, my feet treated and scrubbed, my fingernails clipped, my legs shaved, and the last thing on that small slip of paper was unbearable. I would not let anybody dye my black hair blonde. I stared in awe at the last request. The old lady snatched the paper out of my hands and said, "You've been so absorbed in that silly list that I finished everything except your hair. I think extensions and blonde dye would be absolutely gorgeous." I bolted out of the chair and screamed, "NO!" she nodded her head, "Yes." She grabbed my head and I smacked her in a whirl of fury. Nobody knew how important the natural color of hair was to us demons.

I collided with the pavement and heard a man mumble, "Hitting an old woman. Disgraceful."

My eyes shone with both relief and aggravation. I picked myself up, wincing at the pain in my arm. "Lord Ciel Phantomhive has sent me to collect you Miss." a man stated. He had a familiar voice, I looked up at the tall man that had been in my room earlier. The boy's escort. He had crimson eyes, which told me that he was also a demon. His name was Sebastian Michaelis. He had gorgeous black hair, a black suit, and carried a butter knife in his hand. "Thank you for saving me." I said, knowing that he killed Nicholas. He just smiled and led me to a carriage that took us to Phantomhive manor.

I stepped into a room with wood flooring and blue curtains. Sitting at desk in the center of the room was Ciel Phantomhive. He offered me a job as a servant on his manor. This provided meals, housing, and money. I agreed to do it with one exception, he had to make a demon's contract with me. We would both have a symbol marked on our bodies as a signature showing that I would serve him, but when it was time I would devour his soul. The symbol was a skull in a triangle, imprinted permanently onto his arm and my back. "Go." he whispered. I left his office and stood in the hallway grinning until Sebastian came and brought me to my room. The closet was already stocked full of clothing. "When the young master was examining you this morning he took measurements for your new clothing." I wanted to change, to try a new dress. I spotted a gorgeous black dress and held it with my one working arm. Sebastian said, "Yes that one is lovely. Do you need assistance? Seeing as how you're handicapped?" It was an awkward question, but I did need help. The corset was tight, but he had to keep pulling the strings to get it fit properly. I gasped for air as he yanked the corset tighter and more uncomfortable. Finally he said, "That should do it." He pulled the dress over my head and laced up the back. Before I looked in the mirror I slipped on black high heels. Then I gazed at my reflection, all this black made my eyes appear even more purple than they already were. I turned to Sebastian, he stared for what seemed like a million years. He stammered, "You look...gorgeous."

I woke up at six and found Sebastian to help with my dress. After I was ready Sebastian and I worked side by side making breakfast and cleaning the house. At nine we brought Ciel his tea and breakfast, then we woke up Finnian, Mey - Rin, and Bardroy. They were the other servants at Phantomhive Manor. However, they were human. At six p.m. Sebastian and I served dinner, and at nine p.m. Ciel went to bed. It went on this way for two years. One night, after young master went to bed, Sebastian was acting very fidgety and was constantly staring at me. He led me down the hall to the guest room, and that night... (Some stuff went down). The next day I would kiss Sebastian when nobody was around. Mid - kiss Bardroy walked into the room and said jokingly, "So Bassy has finally gotten a girl, eh?" Sebastian chuckled and said, "What can I say? I am simply one hell of a butler." Then we left to make Ciel his tea. I couldn't be happier.

It had been three weeks since news of Jack the Ripper had come to Lord Phantomhive. London was buzzing with commotion when Ciel had been assigned the task of ending the murders. "Sebastian, we have to go and visit the Undertaker." Ciel said calmly. We piled into a carriage and headed into town. We met Madam Red and her butler grell at the Undertaker's. Madam Red is Lord Phantomhive's aunt, she wore only red and had bright red hair. Everything about her was red. It made me uneasy for some reason, but I tried to forget it and we all trudged into the tiny store. When the door shut behind us I could barely see all coffins stacked in the room, this place was just beckoning flame. It was completely silent until we heard a slow, soft chuckle come out of the back room. "Undertaker!" Ciel yelled, "Stop playing games!" The laugh was louder now, faster and more high pitched. The laugh was everywhere now, a cackle that was driving all the humans crazy. Sebastian and I still stood unharmed, but for an odd reason Grell was fine. I tried to read Grell's soul characteristics, but there was no demon in him. There wasn't any angel either. He obviously wasn't human. With all those options out of the way the only thing he could be was a grim reaper. Why was he serving Madam Red like this? The cackle was still going on around us and the humans were in agony, writhing on the ground with their hands over their ears. I took this chance to whisper my thoughts about Grell to Sebastian. He just nodded and said, "I know." I remembered Ciel and looked down at him. He was about to pass out from the insanity. I yelled, "Undertaker stop this madness!" The laughing stopped abruptly and a hissing voice came out of the darkness. This was the first time I had ever even thought it possible to speak with the Undertaker. He said, "My my look what the demon dragged in. It's been quite a while since I've seen a lady as lovely as you come in here." I still could not see him, but I could tell he was right around me somewhere. His voice seemed to circle my body. "It'd be such a shame if you were wasted... why don't you come with me?" He whispered slyly. I could feel a long, thin, forked tongue run up my cheek. That was enough, I built up heat in my hands until I had enough power to shoot flame to all the candles in the room. I could see him now, he had grey hair that covered his eyes. His hair was long, it reached his waist. There was a grin on his face that stretched ear to ear. His large black hat had a ribbon on it that also came down to his waist. This man... no, this thing was unique alright. His nails were long and painted black, all the black mixed with his light grey skin. "So Bassy's got a girlfriend does he?" Undertaker teased. Sebastian took my hand, he could tell that I was afraid of this place, especially this creep that ran it. "Undertaker, we are here about the Jack the Ripper killings. Please tell us what you know."Ciel said quietly, picking himself up off of the floor. The Undertaker kept grinning and said, "Show me a first rate laugh. I'll tell you everything." We all stood there dumbfounded. How on Earth would the humans make him laugh? They couldn't, but Sebastian could. It would be easy for him to make the Undertaker split his sides laughing, literally! Sebastian made everyone leave except the Undertaker and I. The hilarity would kill humans is what I guessed. "What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated, do you understand?" Sebastian said to the thing sitting on a coffin, eagerly awaiting a joke. He shook his head quickly and said, "Yeah yeah just get on with it!" So Sebastian started his joke. By the time it was over both Undertaker and I were rolling on the floor laughing. Our laughs shook the building and a pile of coffins toppled over. Sebastian picked me up and kissed my forehead. We then walked out and told Ciel, "He will now tell you whatever you need to know."

It had been two weeks since we visited the Undertaker, and now the three of us stood in an alleyway. Ciel was barely standing, Grell had given him a good blow to the stomach. Madam Red was dead now, her cinematic history being recorded by Grell. Sebastian and I were in shock, Grell was obviously Jack the Ripper all along but we never suspected Madam Red. Grell laughed and hissed, "I guess Bassy isn't as tough as we all thought. can't even bring down a grim reaper like me." Sebastian looked aggravated and growled, "Don't call me Bassy. I've put up with it until now, but don't call me Bassy." While Grell was distracted I grabbed the butter knives from Sebastian's pocket and threw them aimlessly at Grell. The all hit his shirt, pinning him against the wall. I took my chance and walked over to him. I pulled out one knife and put it to his head. "I'm surprised to see you take me on, little doll." He spat. A teasing smile ran across his face and I said, "What can I say? I am simply one hell of a girlfriend." I shoved the knife into his skull, hearing a satisfying crack. His body went limp and his breathing stopped. I knew he was going to hell, back to where he came from. Sebastian had picked up Ciel and slung him over his shoulder, "It's time for bed young master. You're worn out." We walked home as if nothing had happened. We put Ciel to bed and closed the door, calling goodnight before we left. "As for you..." he whispered, teasing me, leading me down the hall to the guest room. One more time.

I woke up again at six, but this time I was cuddled up to Sebastian. He was shirtless, and quickly after I realized that I was only in my underwear! What happened last night? I thought. Looking back on it all it was such a blur. Then I remembered. I grinned as the movie of my night with my boyfriend played out in my mind. I closed my eyes again, hoping to drift into sleep but I was interrupted by the gasp of Mey - Rin, who was peeking into the room only slightly. "Leave them alone Mey." I heard from the hall. Ciel was awake, and already dressed. I was so confused, how could he be up without Sebastian and I there? Was it six? I groggily found Sebastian's pocket watch next to me and looked at the time. It was 9:30. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I was about to wake up Sebastian when Ciel said, "Please, sleep in. It's not every day my butler gets laid." He smirked and closed our door. Oh well. I reached down to make sure I wasn't completely naked when I noticed... Sebastian was. I grinned and thought of the alleyway where I was attacked. Mimicking Nicholas Wyatt's words I said, "Time to have a little fun."

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE DIRTIEST STORY ENDING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! COMMENT BELOOOOOW


End file.
